A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention relates to a new and improved musical toy.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Musical toys provide both pleasure and a learning experience for small children. Typical musical toys provide entertainment for the child by producing musical notes, and in addition, provide a learning instrument in that the child may use the toy to produce different notes and combine these notes in a song.
One desirable feature that must be accomplished with musical toys for small children is that the toy must be both attractive to the child and of an interesting configuration. In addition, the musical toy must also be easily operated by the child to produce the desired music.